Sir Pentious
Sir Pentious is one of the major antagonists of the 2019 adult animated musical series Hazbin Hotel created by Vivienne Medrano, also known as VivziePop. An inventor and a snake demon, he is Cherri Bomb's arch enemy as both of them are constantly locked in turf wars over new territory after the exterminations. He is voiced by Will Stamper. Biography Sir Pentious was a brilliant Victorian-era inventor and super villain, having died in 1888. His main goal is to gain complete control of Hell, even though there are times where his attempts failed. Being an inventor, Sir Pentious has expertise with building and working with machines and devices. He does have an army of minions (like Charlie's Razzle and Dazzle) known as the Egg Bois, which were created by him and an unknown character. In the official pilot of the series, Sir Pentious arrives to destroy numerous buildings to claim territory. He later confronted the one-eye demon Cherri Bomb before fighting her and Angel Dust (another demon and an ally of the latter) in a tremendous battle with the Egg Bois, his minion. The snake demon also attempted to destroy Alastor the radio demon when Sir Pentious arrived in front of him, Charlie and her group at the hotel. However, Alastor summons shadow tentacles and smashes Sir Pentious and his ship, causing it to blow up and having casualties among his minions. Trivia *Sir Pentious is revealed to have skills at playing the organ. *He seems to have a tendency of abusing the Egg Bois since in the pilot, Sir Pentious is shown constantly hitting and hurting them. *His name, or more precisely the shortened version "Sir Pent", is a play on the word 'serpent'. *According to Vivziepop, Sir Pentious was originally supposed to be a one-off, minor character, as he was supposed to be the villain just for the pilot only. However, he grew on Vivienne and the Hazbin Hotel fans so much that she decided to give him a bigger role in the series. *During a stream, it is mentioned that he has a crush, though it is not mentioned who. *In the Vivzie Streem #4 livestream, it was revealed that Sir Pentious has a venomous bite that can make victims either sick or drugged. However, he uses this bite as a last resort in conflict only. *Sir Pentious prefers his technology to other forms of fighting, and is shown to be terrible at hand-to-hand combat. *According to VivziePop in her VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started HAH -#2 livestream, another character helped Sir Pentious create the Egg Bois. *Viv has said that Sir Pentious would like cats. *Sir Pentious is said to be bisexual, although VivziePop admitted at this point his sexuality is not plot-relevant and may change. *It is theorized by some, that Sir Pentious has a son, as he mentions the word "son" when Angel taunts him with the phrase "Oh! Harder daddy!" Gallery Images Dxvnn6iVsAUVBoK.png Sirpentiouswitheggbois.png Sketch-1561700312224~2.jpg Sir_Pentious_grinning_evilly.png|Sir Pentious grinning evilly. Sirpentious.png Screen_Shot_2019-11-09_at_9.21.39_pm.png|Sir Pentious enraged at Cherri Bomb. Screen_Shot_2019-11-09_at_9.22.56_pm.png Sir_pen.jpg Sir Pentious' furious glare and breakdown.jpg|Sir Pentious' furious glare and breakdown. Videos HAZBIN HOTEL (PILOT) Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Scapegoat Category:Revived Category:Brutes